lego_mixels_fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tell them I'm A Mixel/Transcript
Act 1 (Hangners Met Again) scenes begins in the Hangners Performance Table. Stringz: "Shot the slong, Shotslong, never a chance to be a good way!" Stretzh: Help me get me up. Sringz: Helps Stretzh Stretzh: thank you. Shotslong: you see that? that's one of the glowkies! Stringz: "i can mix with him, just watch!" Act 1.5 walks to Spookz. Stringz: hello Spookz, i like your neck! Spookz: "I Like your Strings." Stringz & Spookz: "Let's Mix!" Mix, forming into one Spookz And Stringz Mix (In Spookz's Voice): this is more like it! mix strings the bar and closes it. Act 2 (Camera Tooken) Flain: "Can any Mixel dude Mix with me so I can show Burncobo my a-fashion picture?" Snoof: "OO OO, i wanna Mix Too!" Flain: "HIT IT, BRO!" touches the cubit, The two forum into a Mix Snoof and Flain: MIX! Snoof and Flain Mix: SHIVER ME SHIMBERS! show up Airo: One Flying message To Flain! Flain: For me! Act 3 (Murp) Cobrax: Nindjas Role! shall we mix? Kraw: Here we go! a Murp Murp: "Oh snapping stretches." Act 4 (PJ Mixels are on their way) All mixels met the PJ Mixels All Mixels: Huh? Zpace: No way! another Crossover? what's next? Tedbine: That means so much Coming From a Cyclops. Stringz: I Heard the name, CYCLOPS, you know! Kramm: Get in the Buz! Forx: oh my my my my my! Glu: i'm sticking with you guys! Dribbal: Shipping? Sneezes very hard! Screams gets Murpified Tungster: Ship. Spookz: good pets fit with good mixels. Act 5 (Mix with Tedbine) Tedbine: mix with me so i can defeat the nixels with The PJ Mixels! Burnard: Here we go again! lets mix! Burnard and Tedbine: MIX! hold the cubit, causing compactors to Smash them, forming into a Mix Tedbine & Burnard Mix: Lets get sticky! Act 6: (Nixels VS PJ Mixels) Major Nixel: These nixels always get impostered by these get scared. nixel 1 points at the left Major Nixel: WAIT, IS THAT? PJ Mixels: We're the PJ Mixels! Catboy: we can mix too! Gecko: I got a cubit! PJ Mixels touch the cubit to Mix PJ Mixels: MAX! is prepared Major nixel: Nixels! Sease him! nixels get beaten up by PJ Mixels Max Major Nixel: we can't beat him! Act 7 (How the Un Cubit Was Made) nixel changes the cubit to the Un cubit. Professor Nixel: ahhh... Act 8 (The un cubit changes again) the un cubit changes to the cubit. nixel sees the bottle's name. Professer Nixel: goes away for a SHORT TIME? Hoopah: That's right. Spookz: Let's Mix! Professer nixel: RUN! Mix: Ha ha ha ha ha! Act 9 (Revenge of Professer Nixel) Professer nixel: (becomes red faced) GRRRRR CHARRRGE! nixels start the nixel nado. K.O: Shall we mix to defeat the nixel nado? Poest: Lets mix! make a murp Spookz: hang on, let us try. Gecko: wait, i'm not a mixel, i'm not a mix- and spookz get electrocuted, making a mix. Mix: Super Nightime Muscles! Murp: sugns, rught thure. Mix: you got it. K.Oest. Mix: let's make a better mix than that! Murp: Yuh! Mix and Murp: Ultra Mix! Mix: Over is the game, Professer nixel! blasts nixels out of his cannon. Professer Nixel: Snap! Mix: Volectro! krader! you can murp to make shock waves! Volectro: got it! HIT IT! make a murp. Murp: Count me in! Murp creates a electrical shockwave Professer Nixel: Double Snap! Murp: told you murps can be useful. Un Murps and high fives! Act 10 (We now End this) Spookz: Burncobo, let's mix! Burncobo: you got it! Burncobo and Spookz: Mix! Mix 1: sweet Fleams! Cayno: Slammer, We mix too! Slammer: i agree! Slammer and Cayno: MIX! Mix 2: slam and bam! Camilot: We mix too! Tedbine: So there is a Cyclops mix! Tedbine And Camilot: Mix! Mix 3: Cannonfloss! Mix 1: wow. Mix 3: you know where you look! Mix 2: Great for you to say that! all the mixes laugh and ends with the credits. there is a big reference to tell them i'm a mermaid credits, Category:Transcripts